


I Want You

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver receives some interesting text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> To me, these two are the fluffiest of all the fluff!

Ducking his head as he made his way through the crowded street, Oliver wrapped his arms around himself. The coat he wore was more than warm enough to keep the late December weather out, but it was more the idea of waiting around the apartment alone for Connor to arrive from yet another late night with Annaliese that was getting to him. Most people cut their work load back over the Christmas holidays – Oliver included – but it seemed Connor was cursed to spend most of the holidays working.

It wasn’t even that it was the holidays in general, but New Year’s Eve as well. Their first New Year as a couple and Connor was working. It wasn’t fair. Oliver sighed, running a hand through his hair as he dodged around a slower-moving elderly couple. He was being immature, he knew, but Connor had promised him a real holiday, just the two of them. Was it really too much to ask that he could be with the man he loved on New Year’s? He frowned as he felt his phone vibrate.

_I want you._

Oliver froze. He was used to getting random text messages from Connor as he worked, but they were rarely anything beyond complaints about work and apologies for not being there. He was about to respond when the phone vibrated again.

_I want your legs wrapped around me._

Glancing around him as a combination of nerves and desire shot through his stomach, Oliver grinned. He had no idea what Connor’s endgame could be with this, but it wasn’t like he was about to object. Moving slowly forward, he kept his eyes fixed onto his phone, waiting to see what would happen next.

_I want to feel your fingers tugging on my hair._

_I want to hear that little hitch in your breath when you’re trying to keep control._

_I want to watch as your back arches beneath me._

_I want you._

The messages came one after another, as though Connor had had them lined up. Oliver absentmindedly licked his lips as his heart rate increased. His thumbs hovered over his phone, trying to decide how to respond. That decision was taken away from him, however, when the phone vibrated again.

_Don’t walk into that pole._

Oliver raised his head just in time for Connor to draw him into a deep kiss. Leaning forward, Oliver nearly lost his balance as surprise shot through him. Connor’s tongue was insistent, sliding in and over his teeth, causing Oliver to let out a soft moan. Connor was so warm and solid in his arms and he was already worked up from the messages… Oliver let out a sound of protest as Connor broke the kiss.

“Con–”

“Happy New Year, Ollie.”

Connor pulled back, tangled his fingers through Oliver’s with a grin and began to drag him up the stairs towards their apartment. Oliver had no idea what he had done to deserve someone as perfect for him as Connor, but there was no way he was turning him down.


End file.
